Koe in Murderland
by NoahofBond18
Summary: Hello, This is Koe, but you can call me Alice. We're all gathered here in this Golden Afternoon.. but wait.. is that blood in that teapot? And where are all the chairs? Is the Hatter too mad to take a seat? Or are these familiar characters to anxious to eat? Curiouser and curiouser... (Koesame, Deviantart)


**Hey guys! NoahofBond18 here with another story! This one is a creepypasta and Alice in Wonderland crossover! The credit for this idea goes to Koesama on deviantart. Go check her out! **

**All creepypasta characters belong to their respective owners and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Luis Caroll I guess. Koe belongs to Koesama. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Curiouser and Curiouser<p>

The breeze felt nice in the summer heat on the afternoon. The sunset bathed the yard in red light. Koe sat under a tree, reading a book her older sister had given her. Tucking a strand of long black hair behind her ear, she turned the page. It was quite a dull book, with no pictures or conversations. As the book drew on, her mind wandering from it. She sighed softly, stroking her black and red cat. Her cat, Grinny, yawned widely and curled up tighter into a ball. Something caught her eye, making Koe look up from her dull book. A peculiar looking man hurried past her. He wore black pants and shoes, a dark blue coat with a smiley face pin on it, his face was covered with a white mask with black eyes and bloody smile. But the peculiar part about him was the fact that he had a white rabbit tail and white rabbit ears growing out of his black hair. Koe being half asleep, she saw nothing strange in there being a man with rabbit ears, and so, she simply watched the man with bored tired eyes. But when the man pulled a large pocket watch out of his coat pocket and cried, "Oh god! I'm gonna be late!" beginning to run, that Koe's brain finally processed the strangeness of the scene. Forgetting about her book and cat, she got to her feet and ran after the man. She ran across the field after him, and fortunately was just in time to see him pop down a large rabbit-hole under the hedge. In another moment down went Koe after him, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again. The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Koe had not a moment to think about stopping herself before she found herself falling down a very deep well. Either the well was very deep, or she fell very slowly, for she had plenty of time as she went down to look about her and to wonder what was going to happen next. First, she tried to look down and make out what she was coming to, but it was too dark to see anything; then she looked at the sides of the well, and noticed that they were filled with cupboards and book-shelves; here and there she saw maps and pictures hung upon pegs. She took down a jar from one of the shelves as she passed; it was labelled 'Cherry Jam', but to her great disappointment it was empty: she did not like to drop the jar for fear of falling on the broken glass later, so managed to put it into one of the cupboards as he fell past it.

"Well!" said Koe to herself, "after a fall like this, I'll think falling down stairs is nothing! How brave they'll all think me back at home! I wouldn't say anything about it, even if I fell off the top of a house!" Down, down, down. She wondered if the fall would ever end. "How long is this well?" she said aloud. "I must be somewhere near the center of the earth. Let's see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think, yeah, that's about the right distance, but then, what Latitude or Longitude am I at?" After a while of falling, however, Koe started getting very bored and started talking to herself again. "I wonder if I'll fall right through the earth! How funny it would be to come out among the people that walk with their heads downward! The... um... Antipathies... I think... but anyway, I'll have to ask them what the name of the country is. Please madam, is this New Zealand or Australia?" And she tried to curtsey as she spoke. Imagine curtseying as you're falling through the air! Think you could do it? "And what a stupid little girl she'll think me for asking! No, it'll never do to ask. Maybe I'll see it written up somewhere." Down Koe went, deeper and deeper. There wasn't much to do, falling slowly down the seemingly endless hole, and so Kow began talking to herself again. "Grinny will miss me very much tonight. I hope they'll remember his saucer of milk in the evening . Oh Grinny! I wish you were down here with me! There aren't any mice in the air. But I think cats like bats too. Those are a type of mouse right? I wonder if cats eat bats." As time dragged on, Koe began getting bored and a bit sleepy, dreamily repeating to herself, "Do cats eat bats?" or "Do bats eat cats?" Seeing as she couldn't answer either question and there was no one there to answer them for her, this went on for a little while until... down she came onto a heap of sticks and dry leaves. The fall was over at last. Koe wasn't hurt one bit and she jumped onto her feet. She looked up from where she had come, but it was pitch black over her head and there was another long passage in front of her. The rabbit eared man was still in sight, running down it. Without a moment to lose, Koe ran like the wind and was just in time to hear him say, as he turned the corner,

"Oh no! It's getting really late! I need to hurry!" She was close behind him when she turned the corner, but the man was no where to be seen. Instead she found herself in a long, low hall, which was lit by a row of chandeliers hanging from the room. All over the hall were doors. But each and every one of them was locked. Kow walked down both sides of the hall, trying to open each door. But when none worked, she walked sadly down the middle, wondering how she'd ever get out. Suddenly, she saw a little three legged table made completely out of some sort of black metal. There was nothing on it was a crimson key with a strange symbol hanging off of a chain at the end of the key. A crimson circle with an X through it. Koe picked it up, figuring it must belong to one of the many doors. But as she tried each door, she discovered that either the lock was too large or the key too small. At any rate, it wouldn't open any of them. However, on the second time round, she saw a low curtain she hadn't noticed before and behind it was a little black door about 15 inches high. She put the crimson key in the lock. To her delight, it fit perfectly! Koe opened the door and saw that it led into a small passage. She kneeled down to get a better look at what was inside and saw a strange garden. From what she could see, there were trees and bushes with either crimson or black roses and a large fountain that seemed to be filled with crimson liquid. She was curious to go explore this strange looking garden, but she could barely fit her head through the passage, much less her whole body.

"I wish I could shut up like a telescope. Then I'd be able to get small enough to get through. Maybe I could, if I only knew how." So many strange things had happened lately, that Koe began thinking that nothing was impossible. She saw no point in waiting by the little door so she went back to the table, hoping she'd find another key on it or something. But instead, she found a little vial full of liquid that couldn't seem to decide what color it wanted to be. One moment it was blue, the next red, then black, then white, and so on. Around the vial was a label with the words 'Drink Me' written in lovely red cursive writing. But Koe wasn't so quick to drink it. She decided to first look if the bottle was marked poison or not. For Koe was smart and knew not to drink strange liquid without first making sure. Especially a liquid that kept changing color. However, the vial was not marked poison so Koe shrugged and decided to taste it. It tasted strange. Like mix flavour of cheesecake, candy, cake and cherries. And very soon she finished the whole vial. "What a curious feeling!" She exclaimed. "I'm growing smaller!" And indeed she was. In only a minute she was about ten inches high and she smiled brightly at the thought that she was now just the right size to go through the little black door into the garden. She stood still for a moment, wondering if she'd shrink more, but when nothing happened she went back to the door. But when she got there, she realized she'd forgotten the little red key and when she went back for it, Koe discovered that there was no possible way she could reach it. She tried to climb up one of the legs of the table, but it was too slippery. When she had tired herself out with trying, the poor little Koe sat down and cried. "Come on, there's no use crying!" Koe scolded herself. "Stop right now!" She liked to scold herself sometimes. Koe liked to think it gave her character, though sometimes she scolded herself so roughly she drove herself to tears. _It's no use though _Koe though to herself. _There's no use in pretending to be two people! There's barely enough of me to make one person! _Soon her eyes fell on a little black box that was lying under the table. She opened it and found a very small cake inside of it. It was a red cake with black icing and the words Eat Me written in red frosting. "Well. I guess I'll eat it." Koe shrugged. "If it makes me grow bigger, I can reach the key. And if it makes me grow smaller, I can go under the door. So I'll get into the garden either way so I don't care which happens!" She picked up the cake and ate a little bit, wondering which direction she'd go in. She was surprised to find that she stayed the same size. Then again, this is what usually happens when you eat a cake, but so much had happened that Koe was expecting nothing but strange things now. It seemed stupid for life to just happen in the common way. So she began eating and very soon finished the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Now if you don't know who the white rabbit was, it was supposed to be the Bloody Painter. I forget who he belongs to, but it's certainly not me. Feel free to guess who's gonna be who in the story! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!<strong>


End file.
